Left me Alone
by JenniNikki
Summary: She walked faster as the recent memories were haunting her, and she didn’t want to break down in the middle of the street. She missed him. It was a simple fact that anyone that knew her realized. - Songfic to the Backstreet Boys 'I still...'.


_A/N_: I do not own Hermione, Draco, Diagon Ally, or Hogwarts sadly. Those all belong to J.K. Rowling. I do however own the plot of this. Reviews make me smile . Make me smile? Songfic to the Backstreet Boy's 'I still…' Always thought this would be an awesome song to write with.

____________________________

_Who are you now?  
Are you still the same  
Or did you change somehow?  
What do you do?  
At this very moment_

Hermione looked around Diagon Ally. No one was there. The street was deserted. She suddenly got hit with a feeling of loneliness. Where was he? She had been accustomed to him being there with her. Apparently when he said he was going, he wasn't lying. She wondered if he had changed at all. Although it felt like only yesterday he left, it had been years. She wondered if he thought of her anymore, of if he had quickly moved on. __

When I think of you  
And when I'm looking back  
How we were young and stupid  
Do you remember that?  
No matter how I fight it, can't deny it  
Just can't let you go  


She didn't understand why she thought of him so much when it pained her. She looked back upon the old memories from Hogwarts and sighed. If she had known that he was going to leave so soon after they became close, she wouldn't have fought against him all those years. All the times that they had spent fighting was now just time of theirs that had been wasted. She had tried to forget about him before, numerous times. But some part of her still refused to forget, even after all these years.__

I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you  


He had thought she had been being dramatic when she had said she still needed him. That she still cared about him, and all that she had said were dishonest. He said that the damage had been done. Regretted it or not, she had hurt him. She still woke up some nights believing that he would be there when she woke. It were nights like these that caused her pain. The dreams of him saying that he was leaving that haunted her still never left.

_Now look at me huh  
Instead of moving on  
I refuse to see  
That I keep coming back  
Yeah, I'm stuck in a moment  
That wasn't meant to last (to last)_

Hermione wondered what he would say if he realized she still hadn't moved on. "I shouldn't care what he would say. He left…" She tried to reassure herself quickly, but became silent again. She wished that she hadn't believed that their strong friendship would last long. If she hadn't, it would have not caused her the pain it did now. That their friendship hadn't been meant to last like she had wished.__

I've tried to fight it, can't deny it  
You don't even know that  
I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you

She realized too soon that standing in the deserted street wasn't helping her at all. She turned on her heels and started walking back down the long street. She had sent owl after owl to him, trying to convince him to come back, or get any response from him. The owls had always come back with a blank piece of parchment, or frequently with nothing at all. __

No, no  
I wish I could find you  
Just like you found me, then I  
Would never let you go (oh oh oh)  
(I still need you)  
Though everything's been said and done (yeah)  
I still feel you (I still feel you)  
Like I'm right beside you (like I'm right there beside you)  
But still no word from you

She walked faster as the recent memories were haunting her, and she didn't want to break down in the middle of the street. She missed him. It was a simple fact that anyone that knew her realized. She heard someone walking behind her, their footsteps echoing alone the pavement. She spun around on her heels and the person behind her froze in their spot, their blond hair blowing in the light breeze. He had come back. Came to the one place he thought she would be. "I'm back." He said with a sly smile. Hermione ran to him, almost in tears.

"Draco!"


End file.
